kerorofandomcom-20200222-history
Angol Fear
| voiced by = Brianne Siddall (English dub of Video Game) | wordplay = | alias = | age = 14,800 | gender = Female | species = Angolan | born = Before Earth's Calenders, Core of the Macrocosm | occupation = Planet Destroyer |ja = アンゴル・フィア|romaji = Angoru Fia}} is a bonus character in Soulcalibur IV designed by Mine Yoshizaki. She is the cousin of Angol Mois which is revealed in chapter 148 of the Keroro Gunso manga. What lies in her soul is Pity. Information Height: 5'10" (177 cm) Weight: 1.44 Tons (1306 kg) (Only on Earth due Angol Fear not being used to Earth's Gravity) Blood Type: None Weapon: Black Lucifer Spear Personality Angol Fear can be considered a fairly hostile character who doesn't hold back during fights. Her intro quotes such as "I will remove all obstacles in my path" and "Fool, you dare to stand up to me?" ''make her an intimidating and confident opponent. She cares little for the humans of Earth and seems to think of them as mere fodder. Despite her outwardly cold and severe personality, she can be considered level headed and fair. In her ending she spares the planet not because of mankind, but the numerous other lives within it. This shows that she is at least considerate to some degree. Furthermore, she can recognize strong warriors, even praising them in one win quote "''That did amuse me for a while." ''Although she can equally be scolding in her remarks "''You risk your life and that's all you've got?' Overall, she is a fairly serious woman who has no time for weaker opponents but may find it interesting if they can provide her a challenge. She is confident in her own strengths and can come across as intimidating. Angol Fear, unlike her cousin Angol Mois, is shown to see humans as worthless and she appears to be much more cocky, and serious than Mois. She is also much more hostile then Mois, not fearing to beat her opponents to the ground. However, she respects Mois's Fathers orders, and only inspects Earth, instead of destroying it. Biography Once there was a man who, disappointed over life and the world, entreated the heavens to curse all existence as soon as he died. While alive, the man acted as a prophet. By achieving a momentary connection to the cast annals of history that slept in the abyss of the cosmos, he was able to learn about events from the past and future. But, in as deep a despair as he was, the man used his supernatural link in an attempt to send his regrets into the core of the universe. Until, at last, he made a pact with the Will of the Cosmos: destroy the planet. Without giving the matter any further thought, the Will of the Cosmos made its decision. The world would be destroyed after a five hundred-year grace period. During that time, the Earth's doomed inhabitants could try to change their wicked ways. However, as soon as the man died, a visitor came to earth. While she was a marshal in direct service of the Will of the Cosmos, entrusted with the power to punish on its behalf, she had not been tasked with the Earth's destruction. Instead, she was to investigate the earth. Five hundred years from now, when the one tasked to destroy the planet arrived, would he or she find Earth, a land where swords, spirit, and cursed waged endless battle, worthy? Depending on what she found, there might be no need to wait for the appointed executioner to arrive. The day she judged Earth unworthy would be the day of judgment. Character In the game Soulcalibur IV a character named Angol Fear appears, and is revealed to be Angol Mois's cousin. Fear plays a similar role to Mois as a judge over the earth and executor of its people. Fear uses a black version of Mois' Lucifer Spear and appears in Chapter 148 of the manga to confront Mois over her constant failure to destroy Earth. Stage * Tower of Remembrance - Ancient Gate Tower Of Lost Souls Details & Skills Angol Fear appears in Tower of Lost Souls in the Ascend mode as a boss under the floor "Threatening Mirror" TOLS Ascend Mode Boss: Threatening Mirror (Floor 11) Partners: Ayala, Certis & Rapielle Yun-Seong (Story Mode Stages 2 & 3 Only) Skills On "Threatening Mirror" 1.Knock Down 2.Auto Grapple Break B 3.Soul Gauge Damage B 4.Nullify Ringout A Story Mode Skills see Seong Mi-na's story mode skills. Quotes * I will remove all obstacles in my path. * Challenge me again if you dare. * Fool, you dare to stand up to me? * You risk your life and that's all you've got? * It appears I must teach you with pain. * Who are you? State your name! * Who are you? What are you? * You worthless piece of trash. * Can't you even gauge your own enemy's strength? * Let's measure your strength! * You're worthless. Be gone! * I have no time to listen to the loser! * That did amuse me for a while. * There is no need for your justice. * The time has come. * Don't enter a battle you can't win. * How's this? * I'll crush you! * Eyes front! * Too easy! * All talk and no action! * How's this? * Die! * Is that all? * You failure! * Not even close. * Watch me. * Next! * Shut up! * Disappear! * Elimination by force! * Don't take me lightly. * I'll force you! * Don't run. * No escape! * Too late for regrets. * Fight me! * Defeat is worse than death!- Spoken when timed out, Stage failed on story mode or losing on arcade mode * Don't get cocky! * Obvious. * Wretched insect! * Outta my sight! * Scared? * Be gone! * Your life ends here! (before performing a critical finish) Weapons * Lucifer Spear Black * Lucifer Spear Black Nulla * Lucifer Spear Black II * Lucifer Spear Black III * Lucifer Spear Black IV * Lucifer Spear Black V * Lucifer Spear Black VI Trivia * In Soulcalibur IV's Chain of Souls, Angol Fear is shown to be one of two characters showing interest to both Nightmare and Siegfried, the first character being Darth Vader. * Angol Fear could be considered a guest character, however she did debut in Soulcalibur IV, despite her direct connection with the Sgt. Frog/Keroro Gunso franchise. * Although Angol Fear is tied to the Keroro series, she is included in a relationship chart released alongside Soulcalibur: Broken Destiny, in spite of her absence from that game, unlike the actual guest characters. The chart excludes non canon elements like other crossover characters and story elements from Broken Destiny's Gauntlet mode, yet still includes Angol Fear and other Soulcalibur IV bonus characters. * Despite being included in an official relationship chart, her having any canon role in the series is still debatable. Out of all the bonus characters in Soulcalibur IV, she is the least likely to be considered canon due to her anime inspired appearance in-game and her direct link to the Sgt. Frog franchise. * Angol Fear's presence on Earth apparently attracted the attention of both Edge Master and Olcadan, although, in the end, neither needed to act. * Despite seemingly no canon relationship, she is depicted with Cassandra in her official art. * Angol Fear looks similar to her cousin, Angol Mois, a character from Yoshizaki's Sgt. Frog/Keroro Gunso manga series. She wields the same type of staff weapon and wears clothing with a style similar to the one of Angol Mois' true form. Angol Mois wields a weapon called the Lucifer Spear in the series (even the Japanese audio uses the English name) while Angol Fear wields the Lucifer Spear Black. * After her debut in Soulcalibur IV, Angol Fear appeared in chapter 148 (which was collected in volume 19) of the Sgt.Frog/Keroro Gunso manga series, where she visits modern day Earth, wondering why Angol Mois hadn't destroyed the planet yet. Volume 19 also included Angol Fear's backstory, with references to her involvement in Soulcalibur, including an illustration of the Soulcalibur IV version of the Soul Edge and Soul Calibur. * Angol Fear is supposed to be the heaviest of all characters in Soulcalibur IV. That's implied to be because she hasn't adapted her form to Earth, suggesting that her unusual weight of 1.44 tons is due to the Earth's unfamiliar gravity. * She is also one of the tallest female characters in the series, at 5'10" the same height as Ivy. * Her 2P outfit uses Angol Mois' colors, even changing her Lucifer Spear Black to make it look like Mois' Lucifer Spear. * Unlike the other bonus characters who were rendered into the game with more realism compared to their original design, Angol Fear kept her anime-looking appearance in-game. * Despite Angol Fear supposedly weighing 1.44 tons, all characters are easily capable of grabbing and throwing her due to game mechanics not taking in-canon weight into account. * Her sub-boss title is 'Hands of Judgement'. *Despite being a character connected to Keroro Gunso, Angol Fear makes her debut in Soul Calibur IV. *The man Angol Fear was talking about in the beginning of her story is most likely Nostradamus. *Angol Fear actually has 8 different versions of her Lucifer Spear. See Also * Angol Fear at the Soulcalibur Wiki Gallery Angoleyezq3.png Sc4_pub_ss_angol-fear_002.jpg 291px-Angol Fear Sgt. Frog.jpg|Angol Fear confronting her cousin Angol Mois over her failure to destroy Earth immediately. Angol Fears mois outfit.jpg|Angol Fear's second outfit Sciv-1.jpg Keroro Special Miracle pack cover.jpg|Angol Fear on the cover of the Keroro Special Miracle Pack. References Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Keroro Platoon family Category:Game Characters Category:Angol Category:Keroro Gunso media Category:Mois